U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/095,067, filed Jul. 16, 2008, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference and commonly assigned to the owner of this patent describes a fault interrupting and reclosing device of a self-contained design. The device conveniently fits within conventional cutouts, provides fault detection and fault interruption, reclosing/service restoration and dropout sectionalizing lock out with a visible gap. A corresponding commercial product is the dropout recloser marketed and sold by S&C Electric Company of Chicago, Ill., United States of America under the trademark TripSaver®, which has received broad acclaim being named a winner of the 2008 R&D 100 Awards Competition and a winner of the 2007 Chicago Innovation Awards Competition as well as having commercial success.